User blog:BarrelHornet3/Finally! Gransys 3-stars
Finally, the elusive third Gransys star came from gritting down and doing the From A Different Sky DLC. I never even knew that Nightcall Crevasse existed but, sure enough, seeking out Badge of Vows 41 led me hearing those words I haven't heard in a long time. "'Twill be easier going searching this area now." It reminds me that the last time I heard the phrase was at night in the vicinity of the Healing Springs near the Catacombs. If anyone cares to share other locations that are known to trigger a star ranking, perhaps we can compile a list of hotspots to visit as we tour Gransys. Traversing the Miasmic Haunt at night is supposed to trigger an observation about Fireflies. When I visited there and was told that the Fireflies were the reason for my not being blinded, it was probably one of many missing locations so I can't confirm that it can trigger a star upgrade, although others have reported such. Update: 08/09/2013 Just a note to document something that I think may not be common knowledge, at least I haven't read anything about this phenomenon occurring so, if it's known, just disregard this otherwise, heads up to those hunting the elusive 3rd Gransys star. I'm hunting the third star for three Pawns. I restarted my lowbie toon on hard mode and I'm really making an effort to traverse the entire map on foot at least once in daytime and once at night. Anyway, I can keep track, sort of, of when my Main gains knowledge of Gransys because I release him every so often and check . I didn't have much luck in the beginning part of the game which isn't a big surprise but today my travels were more extensive. When questing around the Marsh area (he needed the Thick as Thieves 3rd star) I took a little detour into the Miasmic Haunt at night. Here's the fun part. He didn't comment about fireflies, he didn't comment about anything at all...not one word from when I entered the Marsh to when I took a left turn and about five steps in I hear "I've learned of this area." I checked his status and there was the third star. The other two Pawns didn't get the third star but I continued to walk around until one of them mentioned the fireflies, just to make sure that they register the knowledge even if they don't tell me about it. What this means, I think, is that Travel Knowledge is not tied to the comments, just to the location. Also, I had just released and rehired him, so gaining stars for travelling Gransys does not appear to work, at first glance, like the Hidden Kill count. This suggests that the locations may be hard coded or at least stored on the server. I think this because, I didn't send back my Pawn immediately. Instead, I loaded up his account and rested to see if there was Gransys knowledge from the hoofing I'd been doing all day. There was, but still only two stars. So this is the situation, on his home account, he's sitting on two stars from his last rest. I then reloaded his lowbie brother and released him with his 3 star knowledge. Now, here's another interesting part: I rehired him immediately and low and behold, he comes up with 3 stars for Gransys without ever having received and saved on his home account. That's good for knowing when your hunt is successful, but bad in that there is no way to tell what triggers knowledge that doesn't grant a star. The only way to document the locations will be by reporting when Pawns tell us that they've learned of an area. Update: 9/4/2014 After much travelling and finally getting all three stars on all my Pawns, the conclusion that I've been able to infer is that there are Knowledge flags for virtually every location in Gransys. While most can be found through normal adventuring and exploring, there may be some that require Pawns to stop and smell the roses, or at least pick the Mushrooms, in order to trigger the Knowledge flag. Some locations that may be easy to miss: *Goblin Hill South of the Northernmost entrance to the Catacombs (Pawns may need to pick Mushrooms and other Flora and remark about the availability of supplies in the area). *A little north of the Prayer Falls, explore the Beast Cave in the Cursewood, populated with Bandits *Visit the Storage Area located within the Bridge Supports, slightly North the Central Exit to the Catacombs . *From the Storage Area above head West along the river toward the Nameless Falls *Explore the area around Nightcall Crevasse in the Vestad Hills *In the Southern part of the Verda Woodlands: **Southwest of the Eradication Site , explore the beachfront area around the Caverns of Delusion **Along the cliffs above, travel west to the Tomb of the Unknown Traveller **Continue Southwest along the cliffs, to visit the caves above Bloodwater Beach which can be accessed with a running jump across a narrow ravine to the location of the Noonflower *At Hillfigure Knoll: **Explore the Knoll near the feet of the Hillfigure so that the Location indicator is triggered **Visit the Heart, which may contain a Wakestone Shard **Also the Shield **At the tip of the spear on there is a small spot where items may be gathered. This pile contains the Signs of Valor daggers. *Circle the area around Lake Hardship, near Devilfire Grove, until the Location Indicator is triggered *Thoroughly explore the area around the entrance to The Watergod's Alter, trace a path around the cliffs and actually walk in the water for the length of the stream. This information is edited from a post on GameFAQs of a Google translation of information found on the Japanese Wiki. Category:Blog posts